The Dragon Child
by AnimeInzane
Summary: Three saiyan's wish for a child but then the dragon warns them of the twin who will born a killer now the Saiayn child must become the strongest and still find the secret of her life...Please review! Chapter 2 is now up!
1. Default Chapter

AN: Helloz again! I just wrote another fic, I found it in one of my forgotten files and forgot I first had it! I'm such a baka writer! Leaving all my wonderful work to never be seen from again! Mwahahaha!!! Anywayz I just had to post it and I really want some Reviews just to know that everyone is reading it!! Pleaze!!!  
  
Warnings: Humor, another action fic of ass kicking female warriror's who shall rule the world.not really, more like save it, an itty bit of romance, and just a bit of angst but not in the end!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ,wish I did but sadly.*sighs*! The Dragon Child  
  
"Shenglong, come forth and grant my wish!"  
  
The mystical balls glowed in light and shot a figure into the air. The great dragon of the dragon balls was ready for the wishes.  
  
"What is your wish" then looking down at the three beings below him  
  
"....huh.oh great it's you!" he said in big surprise.  
  
"Hi Shenglong!" that positive voice replied from below.  
  
"..*forms sweat drop* don't you know sarcasm when you hear it?"  
  
"Let's get to the point Shenglong!" The female Saiyan, Kumiko shouted.  
  
"And grant our wishes!" the smaller Saiyan continued.  
  
"Alright.what is your wish?"  
  
"Our first wish is to bring back the tails of every Saiyan, as well as all the half Saiyans!"  
  
Crimson eyes started to glow brilliantly, before they dulled a bit, looking down the dragon watched the two men coiling their newly grown tails around Kumiko's waist.  
  
"What is you're second wish" the Dragon spoke after a few moments; three heads snapped back up to him, they had forgotten there were there. Kumiko was about to speak and then turned to Goku for encouragement, he nodded proudly at Kumiko, she smiled back.Goku always made her feel safe  
  
"Our second wish is to create a Saiyan baby from our combined blood." The female spoke again, giving the shorter and the taller one's behind her a confirming look.  
  
"That wish can be made.bu-"  
  
"BUT!?" Kumiko interrupted with the evilness in her eyes scaring the dragon as well as the other Saiyans behind her.  
  
"Um..I just need a small amount of blood from each of you into this cup." then a silver cup appeared before the three Saiyans.  
  
"Present it to me and your wish can be made."  
  
The female Saiyan turned around and gave the cup to Goku. She then reached within her right boot and revealed a silver dagger. Vegeta took Kumiko's hand and laid the edge of the dagger across her soft palm and with a quick movement sliced the hand open, Kumiko hissed quietly in pain but did not speak. Blood came out and started to drip in to the cup. Repeating the progress, Vegeta let his own blood drip in to cup, mixing it with Kumiko's blood. Finally Vegeta took Goku's palm, and with Kumiko holding the cup, Vegeta did the same with Goku and Goku's blood dripped into the cup combining the three most powerful fighter's blood together. Goku had in the mean ripped of part of his gi shirt to bandage his hand, he gave Vegeta and Kumiko some cloth to do the same as well, and after he was finished Vegeta took the cup and presented it to Shenglong.  
  
Crimson eyes burned bright again before the glow faded away. The cup on the ground started to glow softly before brightening faster until no one was able to look in to the light. A white beam blasted out of the cup and went to Kumiko, it pushed her back but she did not fall hard. The next she knew, she was greeted by a pair of beautiful blue eyes, hair all spiky and disordered, and a gentle face smiling a goofy smile. The perfect combination of the three new Saiyan parents.  
  
Kumiko was more than happy and proudly handed to Goku and told him to then give the baby to Vegeta. He yelped when something soft curled around his wrist, the baby noticed the shock of its 'parent' and started to cry. Vegeta blinked as he spotted the tail around Goku's wrist, curiosity took over and he found himself besides the tall Saiyan before even noticed he had moved.  
  
The earth raised Saiyan was cooing at the child in his arms, the crying has turned in to soft whimpers and then stopped as the baby had fallen asleep. Vegeta studied the baby's face. The child had his nose but had Goku's hair; the rest of the face was a blend of both males and the female.  
  
"Enjoy you're daughter. And I'll be seeing you in a year or so"  
  
With those words the Dragon along with the Dragon balls disappeared, scattered around the globe to re-energize for the next two wishes.  
  
"DAUGHTER?!"  
  
"Vegeta, not so loud" Kumiko said softly hoping that he hadn't awoken their daughter after taking the baby into her arms.  
  
"..well.that was unexpected!" Goku said putting his arm behind his head.  
  
"I think it was a brilliant idea that the Dragon gave us a daughter!" Kumiko replied while rocking the new Saiyan to sleep.  
  
".Hey, may I see the baby?" Vegeta asked when he walked over to Kumiko.  
  
"Sure!" She then carefully handed the baby to Vegeta. The baby opened her eyes and Vegeta then immediately cooed it back to sleep but then saw something change within the baby's eyes.  
  
"WHAT THE HELL!!??" he yelled and the alarmed face scared the baby and it started crying loudly.  
  
"Vegeta, you idiot you woke the baby!" Kumiko dashed to calm the baby from Vegeta's hands.  
  
"What the heck happened Vegeta?" Goku asked in concern putting his hand on Vegeta's shoulder.  
  
"The baby's eyes.they were navy blue before.but when I held it.it went to midnight black."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Hey Kumiko, let's me see the baby for just a monent." Kumiko did as Goku asked her and gave the baby to Goku. In an instant the baby's eyes went from blue to black.  
  
"HOW.THE!?" the baby just giggled as her father #1 made his *funny* faces.  
  
"Maybe the reason for that is when Shenglong made the baby from our blood it gave her the characteristics and in doing so combined her eye color and will keep switching every time one of us holds her."  
  
"." Both males just stood there.just staring in total confusion.  
  
".*sweat drop* never mind." she sighed.  
  
"So..what are we going to name it!?" Goku just jumped out into his calm tone. The remaining, smart Saiyans just stared oddly.at him.  
  
".WHAT!!??..., YOU GUYS WANT TO NAME IT DON'T YOU?"  
  
"Yes we do.now let's think!" Kumiko exclaimed and sat with Vegeta and Goku. They sat there.for three hours.and still no name.  
  
"AHHHH!!!! I'M GOING CRAZY!!!"  
  
"I think the sun fried his brain." Vegeta whispered to Kumiko with her agreeing.  
  
"This is impossible.the only way we could probably pull this off is to combine out names into really nice name for this little one" Goku whined not realizing he got an idea in that empty head of his.  
  
"GOKU, THAT'S A GREAT IDEA!!!" yelled Kumiko.  
  
"Now.I did have a name in mind.um.how about.Gogi!?  
  
"Hey, that a great name, I like it" Goku exclaimed.  
  
"And the nickname for Gogi shall be Gochi." Vegeta added.  
  
"Why is that Vegeta?"  
  
"Because that name also is the combination of our names.and also because your name is, in full Kumiko Chiyo Sanale!" Kumiko gasped from shock.  
  
"When I first met your mother she once told me that when she would have a daughter named Kumiko Chiyo Sanale."  
  
"Ohhhh! So you did have a crush on my mom huh?" she commented slyly. He froze.  
  
"WHAT!!?? THAT'S OBSERD I DID NOT LIKE YOUR MOTHER!!" Vegeta screamed until Goku got to cover his mouth from preventing Vegeta to wake Gochi.  
  
"SHHH!!!!!! Vegeta be very quiet.you could have woken Gochi!"  
  
"So..." Kumiko interrupted Goku and Vegeta.  
  
"I guess that we have no choice."  
  
"No choice for what?" Vegeta asked in concern.  
  
".while Gochi is growing up."Kumiko paused and what looked like her holding back tears.  
  
"She cannot now that both of you exist" Goku and Vegeta were heartbroken. They had just wished for a beautiful Saiyan girl and have fallen in love with the baby and now there were forced to be erased from Gochi's life.  
  
"What do you mean 'we both can't exist'!!??" Vegeta demanded.  
  
"Why are you taking Gochi away from us?" Goku pleaded Kumiko to answer.  
  
".if she ever found out that she actually had two fathers she would get suspicious, I don't think I would want our daughter growing up and living with the fact that she was two actual fathers in her life.she would find out the defect of the wish!"  
  
"What defect?"  
  
"."  
  
"Tell us Kumiko, for the sake of Gochi!" Goku pointed to the little Gochi who was awake and making her cute gurgling noises. Kumiko looked at the tiny Saiyan.she couldn't just let this information pass. Gochi. She was hers, Goku and Vegeta's. She was there's.  
  
"Alright.you guys both know that Shenglong and I are one being, right?" They both nodded.  
  
"Well right before the wish was made he told me that the wish would have a defect which was when Gochi would be born.her twin would be as well."  
  
"Well that doesn't sound so bad!" Goku exclaimed.  
  
".did I mention that when the twin would be born it would be born a true murderer at 15 years in age? As well as a great fighter capable to destroy us all?"  
  
".Now that's sounds bad." said Vegeta.  
  
"But what I don't understand is that you want her out of her life?"  
  
"Well, not entirely. I just want you guys to hang around her like your family and train with her while she will live with me!"  
  
"WHY THE HELL IS THE BABY STAYING WITH YOU!?"  
  
"BECAUSE I'M THE MOTHER, Goku hold Gochi" She cut off her own words and handed Gochi to Goku.  
  
"DO YOU HAVE A PROBLEM WITH THAT OR DO YOU WANT TO ADMITT THAT YOU'RE THE MOTHER?"  
  
"DAMNIT WOMAN I'M NOT THE MOTHER YOU KNOW THAT PERFECTLY WELL!"  
  
"YES I DO SO I'M THE MOTHER SO I KNOW WHATS BEST FOR GOCHI AND I SAY SHE WILL LIVE WITH ME!!"  
  
"Both of you just SHUT THE HELL UP!!!!!!!!!!!" Goku screamed at the nonsense Vegeta and Kumiko were having.  
  
"Listen to you're selves.this is ridiculous!" Both Vegeta and Kumiko were shameful of their actions. Goku turned to look at the baby and saw his daughter continue making her innocent little gurgles and in response, a loving smile like any father would to his daughter.  
  
"I think it would be better if Gochi did live with Kumiko"  
  
"Yes!" Kumiko exclaimed and Vegeta who was ignoring Kumiko's victory dance and was just plain mad at Goku.  
  
"Why is that Kakarott?"  
  
"well like Kumiko said we won't be taken out of Gochi' s life.we will make a deal, me and Vegeta will close together and visit Gochi every six months and stay at Kumiko's house for two weeks.in those two weeks me and Vegeta will train Gochi into the perfect Saiyan Warrior!"  
  
"Well.that's just the proof I need Kakarott!"  
  
"What do you mean Vegeta?"  
  
"Now I know that your brain can actually work!"  
  
"SHUT UP THAT WASN'T VERY NICE!!" Goku complained. Kumiko just giggled.  
  
"Well.I guess this is goodbye until the next six months.ok! We will all go out and it's on me! And do me a favor you two!"  
  
"Yeah!" they both replied.  
  
"Will you two please get real jobs *sweat drops*!" she said. The guys also sweat dropped.  
  
"O.K!" they sighed.  
  
"Great.see you guys in six months!" she said happily and carried Gochi in her arms and teleported with instant transmission. 


	2. 15 years

AN: Helloz again! I just wrote another fic, I found it in one of my forgotten files and forgot I first had it! I'm such a baka writer! Leaving all my wonderful work to never be seen from again! Mwahahaha!!! Anywayz I just had to post it and I really want some Reviews just to know that everyone is reading it!! Pleaze!!!  
  
Warnings: Humor, another action fic of ass kicking female warriror's who shall rule the world.not really, more like save it, an itty bit of romance, and just a bit of angst but not in the end!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ,wish I did but sadly.*sighs*! The Dragon Child  
  
******************************************************************** *** *15 years later*  
  
"GOCHI!!" Kumiko yelled to her 15 year old Gochi, who was going to be late for her first day of school. Gochi and Kumiko had been living in a glamorous mansion on top of a beautiful valley with a lake in the back of the house. Kumiko had worked very hard in the first three years of Gochi's life to earn the right to be a fashion designer. In less than a year she was appointed one the world's most successful designer's.  
  
Gochi, who was a healthy, intelligent and extremely strong Saiyan, had grown up to be a beautiful teenager. She was 5'4 in height, had a low widow peak (like Vegeta.duh!), long, silky (like Kumiko) and wild hair (just like Goku). She added some highlights in her hair to put a little attitude in it but still looked very nice. Today for school she was wearing her long, blue sleeved shirt with a short black tank top above it. She was also wearing her favorite dark blue jeans with a white belt and black low heeled boots.  
  
"I'm coming!" Gochi replied. She ran down from her bedroom, went to get her lunch which was made by Kumiko, grabbed her white backpack and ran out the door to greet her mother at the car. Kumiko and Gochi were driving in a black Jaguar XJ220.  
  
Kumiko was driving Gochi to the Gold Star High School, the best high school in Japan (it was also the coolest school ever built).  
  
"So Gochi.you excited?"  
  
"Yeah, I guess I am.but I'm also nervous.I mean going to school after 15 years, why?"  
  
"Well Gochi.I thought it would be better for you if you stayed home studying in the first 15 years.you know that Gohan did do the same thing, right?"  
  
"Yeah I guess." she remarked softly. Kumiko was looking at Gochi's uneasy face and then an idea to cheer her up.  
  
"Hey Gochi." the question sparked Gochi up.  
  
"After school I'm going to give you a surprise! How's that?"  
  
"Wow.that sounds great mom, Thanks!" Gochi replied bringing back that cheerful smile Goku gave whenever he was happy. The car stopped at the front of the school and it was loaded with human teenagers.  
  
"Have a great day Gochi and good luck!" Kumiko said while opening Gochi's doors with her keys.  
  
"Thanks mom."  
  
"Bye and make some new friends o.k.!"  
  
"Kay! Bye!" Gochi replied and waved goodbye to her mother. It's gonna be o.k...I can make this Gochi said in mind. The bell rang and all the students came in to take their classes, Gochi followed. After a few more classes Gochi was still alone and was to head to the cafeteria. She sat alone and ate her lunch.  
  
"Hey, Aneko?"  
  
"*munch* yeah? What's up Yukina?"  
  
"Do you see that girl over there?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Why don't we go say hi?"  
  
"Yeah.I think it's a good idea.she seems so lonely, maybe we could be her first friends." Yukina and Aneko were two of the most respected girls in the school, as well as toughest. Yukina *note: Yukina is Japanese for flower*, who was also 15, was a medium height, brown haired, computer genius and gardener. Last year she was awarded to the computer expert of the whole school as well as creating a giant Japanese garden in the back of the school.  
  
Aneko *note: Aneko is Japanese for older sister* who was 17 at the time, was a fiery red-haired, tall, tomboyish and a mischievous teen. Two years ago she was the kick boxing and arm wrestling champion of the school.  
  
"Hi there!" Looks like Yukina and Aneko were a little too late.  
  
"uhh." Gochi's said in reply.  
  
"Hi! My name's Kenji, what's yours?" Kenji. It was the name that brought girls in Gold Star High School to their knees. Kenji was the total 'hotty' in the school. Kenji was a very kind guy, he was athletic, strong, smart, cute, a little shy and a great friend to have. He had long black/brown hair but put into a small ponytail and beautiful grayish blue eyes/  
  
"Umm.my name's.Gochi." She said shyly.  
  
"Gochi.that's a cute name.especially if it's the name of a cute girl!" Kenji smiled to the now blushed-faced Gochi.  
  
"Hey, we should get together some time, how about that?"  
  
"Umm, sure that sound fine with me!"  
  
"Great I can't wait till we meet again!" He smiled kindly to Gochi while running off to his next class.  
  
"Bye!"  
  
"Bye." she replied quietly. Wow.he's really sweet.and so kind Gochi thought. She then felt three fingers tapping her shoulder. She turned to reply but instead, she found three very, very angry girls. Their names were Aya, Hiruko, and Mayumi; they were all presidents of a huge guy club only about Kenji. (Poor guy.^^;)  
  
"HEY LITTLE MISS NEW GIRL WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE? HOW THE HELL DID YOU GET TO TALK TO KENJI THE PRINCE!!??" they all screamed.  
  
"What, he just came up to me and said hi?"  
  
"DON'T YOU KNOW THAT KENJI IS THE PRINCE OF THIS SCHOOL SINCE HE'S- "  
  
"Handsome!" said Aya.  
  
"Athletic!" continued Hiruko.  
  
"And very smart!" Finally said by Mayumi.  
  
"AND THERE'S NO WAY THAT YOU'RE GETTING NEAR HIM AGAIN!!"  
  
"Hey!"  
  
"WHAT!!??" All three of the girls replied to the voice behind them.  
  
"You guy better leave her alone and go back to that stupid club of yours or would you like those pretty little noises broken?" said Aneko while hovering over the Kenji group with an evil face.  
  
"Hold on right there Eagle, you know you can't-"Aya complained while cowering in fear with her friends but then was cut off by Yukina.  
  
"Leave her alone or do I have to put you in the electric room again?" She continued with an even scarier face.  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!" the Kenji group ran to their nearest class possible.  
  
"Thanks.I didn't know when they were going to leave!"  
  
"Hey no prob! Sorry about the way they were treating you, they really are obsessed with him.poor Kenji!"  
  
"So.is Kenji really a prince?"  
  
Yukina came out from behind Aneko and came forth to Gochi  
  
"Well he's only a prince in our school, it's actually a nick name the girls gave him because of his personality.he does somewhat fit it!"  
  
"Oh."  
  
"But we never got your name!" Aneko said cheerfully.  
  
"Um, yes! My name is Gochi, Gochi Sanale!" Aneko and Yukina both froze.  
  
"WHAT!!??" Yelling at Gochi in misbelieve.  
  
"Gochi Sanale!? The daughter of the famous designer Kumiko Sanale??" they said at the same time.  
  
"Y-yes."  
  
"OH MY GOD!!!!" Aneko and Yukina both screamed in excitement.  
  
"We are such huge fans of your mother work!"  
  
"Wow really? Thanks, oh but don't tell any one else.o.k.?"  
  
"Sure.we promise and by the way my name's Yukina and she's Aneko! Welcome to Gold Star High School."  
  
"Thank you!" Aneko and Yukina then found out that Gochi had the last couple of classes with them and the three girls became the best of friends. The rest of the day passed and the three girls had the best time in their lives together. At the end of school Gochi ran as well as dragged her two best friends to the outside door and was waiting for someone.  
  
"Hey Gochi.who are you waiting for?" Aneko asked in curiosity.  
  
"Someone.I'm not sure who but I will notice if someone I know is coming!"  
  
"Hey.Aneko look! I wonder what behind this pack of people?" Aneko and Yukina then dragged Gochi to the crowdHHfdhoh;oidsvdoidhfihsd[rfilhfg;'lihsdf['ilds.  
  
"WOW!! OH COOL!" allot of students were staring in awe around...something!  
  
"GOCHI!!!GOCHI!!!" two familiar voices popped out of the crowd.  
  
No.way Gochi said to herself while freezing in her place.  
  
All the other girls just stared at the two men who were frantically looking for someone. The tall one was a raven haired cutie with a stunning body and a very fine muscular frame. He had peachy skin with dark black, endless eyes. He looked somewhat young to the guys who thought he looked really cool in his black baggy jeans and a black muscle tight shirt with his black jacket. The shorter wasn't even bad looking either; he was wearing black baggy pants, a white undershirt and an open button down slick shirt. He had beautiful tan skin with black ebony eyes and spiky hair. All the girls were just frantically staring at them.  
  
"Goku.Vegeta?"  
  
Gochi whispered slightly and with that Goku and Vegeta heard he voice and pushed everyone aside to find Gochi head down looking at the floor and blushing to the roots of her hair in the back of the crowd.  
  
"Hi Gochi!" Goku said cheerfully.  
  
"Hello Gochi.whatsup!" said Vegeta giving a small smile to the blushing Gochi, it took her less than a minute to respond.  
  
"Hello Goku and Vegeta! Are you guys my surprise?"  
  
"You could stay that!" Goku giggled.  
  
"Let's get moving.we still have the other half of the surprise for you waiting." Vegeta remarked while heading to the car. Goku and Gochi just smiled and followed the stubborn Saiyan No Ouji. Gochi gasped silently when she approached the car, it was a light blue Thunderbird in perfect condition.  
  
"Oh wow!"  
  
"Like it? Vegeta and I picked it out!"  
  
"I love it.it's a beautiful car! Oh.Aneko.Yukina!" Gochi shouted to her friends. The two girls turned to Gochi.  
  
"Thank you very much for a wonderful day! You have really made me feel welcome!"  
  
"Your welcome Gochi!" Aneko replied.  
  
"We'll see ya tomorrow o.k.!?"  
  
"Yeah! Thank you!!"  
  
"Bye!!" Yukina shouted back to Gochi while she drove off.  
  
When Gochi couldn't see Yukina and Aneko from the school she turned to the front of the car and as usual saw Vegeta drive the car. She smiled to herself.  
  
When Gochi first saw the car she already knew that Goku and Vegeta could afford it. Since it did look expensive. It had been almost 10 years since Goku and Vegeta have had a job and exactly 15 years since the have been living together in 'separate house' but still next door to each other (no they are not gay!!). Vegeta was now the president of Capsule Corp. since now he was put into control ever since Bulma died and was making millions. On the other hand, Goku was now a brain surgeon.*people look at the writer like she's gone crazy* (I know but hey I wanted to.I don't know why but I just wanted for Goku tactually show the real intelligence in him..even if I have no idea why!) And they both have been living off very well.  
  
"So Gochi."  
  
"Huh!?"  
  
"Ready for your next surprise?"  
  
"Yes! Yes I am Goku!"  
  
"Well alright then.Vegeta?" Goku said kindly to Vegeta and catching his attention.  
  
"Hit it!"  
  
"You got it!" Vegeta smirked evilly and at that moment he put the petal to the metal and went from 50 to 90. Gochi just held tight to whatever was close enough to her and held it tight. The next thing she remembered was a screeching noise of the tires.  
  
"Were here!" Goku fake sung to Gochi when he turned to her only seeing Gochi hugging a cute, little white bear with a blood red bow around it neck.  
  
"Awwww!!!!! Vegeta look.Gochi found the bear isn't that cute!?" Goku said to Vegeta while still making his cute face.  
  
"Yes it is Kakarott...now let's get going or else they are going to close." Vegeta reminded Goku as soon as he got out of the car and Goku followed and he also gave the sign to Gochi to come along.  
  
They have been walking for 5 minutes until they all reached their destination.  
  
"Here we are Gochi!" Vegeta said happily. Gochi looked in awe as soon as she saw the humongous.MALL!!  
  
"Um.why are we here?"  
  
"Well, the other half of the surprise it that you Gochi, now you just run along and have your little shopping spree!" Goku continued.  
  
"WHAT!!??" Gochi screamed in disbelief. 


End file.
